Spring Time
by Chcjdwiocdnksl
Summary: Its Spring all over the world and Jack is not having a good time because when Spring comes around he gets more tired and sleepy, and he can't do that because he's a Guardian. Someone decides to take this advantage and strikes at the Guardians, spirits and all the immortals that live in the world.


Its late May and its humid, sticky and there's pollen everywhere. Jack Frost who hates anything over 40 degrees is not very pleased when he get called by Mother Nature for their annual meeting of the Spirits.

He taps his foot on the ground, leaning on his staff waiting for the other spirits to get there in the empty throne room with four seats for the four seasons. He hated these meetings constantly wasting his time. Time that Jack could be using to sleep and play with the kids before he heads to Norths place. Plus these meetings take forever.

"Jack? Is that you?" He hears the familiar voice of Mother Nature echoing off the walls of the huge room.

"Yeah, hey where are you?" He asked looking around the room.

"I'm right over here, silly." She appeared behind him. Jack jumped back a little but she does this all the time to him and the others. He doesn't know how she does it, but she just does. Mother Nature a beautiful woman with pale skin green eyes and dark brown hair wearing a long flowy dress. Its the same dress but she always changes the color this time it was green. She walked passed him and sat in her throne.

"Hey Mother. Not to be rude but where are the others?" He scratched the back of his head, "I kind of need to do something." He said.

"Patience, Jack. They will be here soon." She closed her green eyes and breathed in.

The door slammed open making them jump a little and a short green haired girl runs in, out of breath, "Mother." She panted, "I'm so sorry I'm late." The Spring Spirit said bent over with her hands on her knees.

"Don't worry Kristen. Its not like I'm going to punish you or anything." Mother said reassuringly.

Kristen looked over at Jack, "How are you here first?" She asked sitting back in her seat dusting off her white fluffy looking dress.

"Its Spring, Kristen. You really need me to answer that question." Jack said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you were late to all the other meetings we had in the other seasons." She retorted back at him.

"Touché." Jack said in defeat.

The door slammed open once again entering the Summer Spirit, Aidan. The fiery red head teen with tan skin wearing a red short sleeved shirt with brown pants."Yo, sorry I'm late. I was taking a nap." He said lazily with a slight wave.

"No problem. So all we need is Audrey to start the meeting." Mother Nature clapped her hands.

Just then the door creaked open and the Spirit of Autumn enters the room. The average girl with auburn hair swept to one side of her head she was wearing a black vest and a brown long sleeve shirt underneath with black skinny jeans. "Sorry, I was reading a book and I lost track of time." She said in her monotone voice heading to her seat.

"Alright." She clapped, "Let's start the meeting." She said happily. The meeting went by as usual, all they needed to do was tell what they did last year and report if they saw anything strange around the world. That was it.

They were dismissed for now, because Mother always checks their weapons to see if they were good to go. So they just sat around the lake lazing about. Jack was twiddling his thumbs, Kristen was practicing, Aidan was taking s nap, and Audrey was reading her book.

It took a few minutes but Mother came to the lake and handed their weapons out, a scepter for Kristen, trident for Aidan, a mace for Audrey, and a good ole staff for Jack. Then they took off like what happens during a usual meeting.

Jack arrived to the North Pole where the yetis were busy as usual. Making toys and playing with toys. Jack heard a thud sound when he looked over to see that poor yeti with the hundreds of blue robots face down on his table. With North walking over to check the globe. "Hey, North!" Jack called out flying towards North.

"Oh, Jack there you are. How was the meeting with Mother?" He asked.

"Same as it always is, boring." Jack said rolling his eyes. "Anyway what did you call me here for again?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes. Jack I need you to go to England. Strange things have been going on there."

"Like what?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Children haven't been having good dreams lately. Sandy's dream sand can't get to the sleeping children."

Jacks eyes were wide open, "Does that mean Pitch is back?"

"Maybe, because Tooth isn't effected by this. Its only Sandy." With that Jack immediately took to the skies.


End file.
